Lubrication systems, such as those used in aircraft gas turbine engines, supply lubricant to bearings, gears and other engine components that require lubrication. The lubricant, typically oil, cools the components and protects them from wear. A typical oil lubrication system includes conventional components such as an oil tank, pump and filter.
If one of the lubrication system components fails, malfunctions or sustains damage, the oil supply to the lubricated component may be disrupted resulting in irreparable damage to the component and undesirable corollary consequences. For example, if an engine oil pump fails, the resulting loss of oil pressure could disable the engine by causing overheating and/or seizure of the bearings that support the engine shaft. An aircraft engine that becomes disabled in flight is obviously a concern, especially if the engine powers a single-engine military aircraft operating in hostile airspace.
It is known to accommodate the possibility of a failure in the oil system by configuring the system so that it continues to supply oil to the lubricated components for a limited time, thereby enabling continued temporary operation of the engine. Such a system allows the aircraft crew time to safely shut down the engine or to take other appropriate actions to safeguard the aircraft and its occupants. In a military aircraft, such a system can provide the crew with valuable additional time to return to friendly airspace.
An emergency lubrication system for an aircraft engine should possess several desirable attributes. The system should provide emergency lubrication for as long as possible, but should not add significantly to aircraft weight or consume precious space by requiring that the aircraft carry a large reserve of emergency lubricant. Moreover, it is desirable that any reserve quantity of lubricant be continuously replenished. Otherwise the properties of the reserve lubricant could degrade over time, rendering the lubricant unsuitable for use when called upon in an emergency. The emergency system should also make as much use as possible of the existing non-emergency lubrication system hardware and lubricant flowpaths, thus avoiding the weight, cost and complexity of dedicated emergency hardware. The system should also operate autonomously, i.e. without requiring that the aircraft crew take any action to engage the system.
Some known lubrication systems use high pressure to deliver a high velocity stream of lubricant during normal operation, but provide a low velocity mist or gravity induced flow of lubricant during abnormal or emergency conditions. Despite the merits of these systems, they may not be satisfactory for all applications. For example, intershaft bearings, such as those used between corotating or counterrotating shafts of a turbine engine, normally receive lubricant by way of a lubricant flowpath that includes scoops projecting from the exterior of a shaft and lubricant passageways (which may include the shaft bore) extending axially through a shaft. The scoops receive pressurized lubricant from the lubricant pumps mounted on the nonrotating structure of the engine and convey that lubricant to the passageways, which then guide the lubricant to the intershaft bearings. Because the scoops and passageways are designed to receive and transport high velocity lubricant, they may not work satisfactorily with low velocity lubricant such as a lubricant mist or a gravity induced lubricant stream. Hence, if it is desired to use the existing lubricant flowpath under emergency operating conditions, it is advantageous to maintain lubricant pressure despite the failure of one or more of the lubrication system components. Although it might be possible to include auxiliary features and hardware that allow low pressure emergency lubricant (e.g. a mist or gravity induced stream) to bridge the interface between the nonrotating structure and the rotating shafts and adequately lubricate the bearing, doing so would introduce undesirable weight, cost and complexity.